Smile
by so give me all your poison
Summary: Azula wanted Ty Lee to smile. Yuri/Girl Love/Azulee. Review!


**Title**: Smile

**Rating/ Warnings**: T, for yuri. Yeah, two girls kiss. Deal with it.

**Pairings**: Azulee

**Notes:** Um, should I add onto this or not? Leave a review and help me decide. And a ginormous big thank you to Sarah for beta-ing.

* * *

It was almost midnight, the war room candles burning so brightly that if you didn't look out the window you might have thought it was day. Mai had left a few hours ago, yawning and telling Azula boredly that she could plan to invade the world on her own, because Mai was going to sleep. Now the only person Azula could talk to was Ty Lee.

It was stupid really, Azula thought, leaning carefully over the map. Little green dots represented Earth Kingdom troops, completely cornered by the vivid red dots. It was stupid that Azula even wanted to talk to anyone when she had to demolish those stupid green dots. She wasn't supposed to be socializing; she was supposed to be planning a battle.

Besides, she reasoned with herself, her attention rapidly moving from the map to the girl sitting next to her, Ty Lee would never want to talk to her. The girl was currently having a very good time twisting her legs above her head. Ty Lee had better things to do than talk to Azula and Azula had better things to do than make conversation with a circus freak. This was a huge attack on Ba Sing Sei she was planning. If the Fire Nation won it would practically ensure Azula as her father's successor.

If this was so important than why was her gaze constantly being drawn to Ty Lee, one ankle awkwardly twisting in the air while the other rested carefully behind her neck? She needed to plot every move of the battle if she wanted to win, if she wanted the throne, if she wanted father to approve of her…

Ty Lee had finally wrapped both legs around her head, and was now smiling at her accomplishment. Azula wondered if it would be reasonable for a Fire Nation princess to compliment an idiot like Ty Lee on something so pointless. And yet, Azula couldn't help but feel pleased that Ty Lee had managed a new feat of flexibility, and was even more pleased that Ty Lee was smiling. She looked pretty when she smiled…

No! Azula quickly jerked herself back to the map. She looked for something distracting in the once so important invasion. _Think of your father and the throne; think so Zuko's face when you kill him,_ she thought. This was important work that she needed to finish.

"'Zula?" Ty Lee asked suddenly. Azula jumped, nearly turning too quickly to see Ty Lee untangle her legs and sit down properly. She hoped her relief that Ty Lee was starting the conversation wouldn't show (wait- hadn't she decided not to have a conversation?!).

"Yes, Ty Lee, what is it? I'm very busy." Azula snapped back. Why did she have to make herself sound so annoyed when she was actually thrilled Ty Lee was talking to her?

"Princess Azula-"Ty Lee stammered, suddenly blushing. Azula felt her heart beat in her ears. Horrible traitorous ideas, wondering and sickly hoping Ty Lee was talking about what Azula thought she was…

"I know this is kinda random and all…" Ty Lee started.

_No, no, no, not this. _

"…But I've been meaning to tell you for a while." She continued.

_Yes, yes, yes- wait NO!_

"Princess Azula, I just want you to know that I know your invasion plans will win the battle, 'cause you're so smart they _have_ to work. And even if you fail, and it means that the Fire Nation loses the war, you'll still be my friend." Ty Lee finally spit out. Azula stared at her, hoping her disappointment wasn't so obvious. No, it wasn't about what she thought it was. She was wrong, and worse, she was stupid for thinking Ty Lee would ever see her as anything more than a friend.

"Is that it, Ty Lee? Don't bother me from now on unless it's something _important_." Azula found herself responding, all her disappointment and anger pouring into her words. Ty Lee looked hurt, and Azula instantly regretted her harsh tone.

"Of course Princess Azula." Ty Lee half whispered. Azula didn't dare look up from her map now. She wondered if Ty Lee was crying; being an overly sensitive bitch. She probably was crying, and then what would Azula do? It would degrading to comfort a circus freak, but she just couldn't let Ty Lee sob all by herself.

Azula looked up for a moment and, sure enough, tears were streaming down Ty Lee's face. For some reason Azula wanted to slap her and tell her to be happy again, and force her to smile. She liked it when Ty Lee smiled.

"Ty Lee, what is it?" Azula said in a slightly kinder voice. Anything so Ty Lee would stop crying. Ty Lee looked up, and tried to wipe her face dry on her sleeve.

"Princess, I'm sorry, I won't bother you anym-" Ty Lee started but was cut off in a moment as Azula jumped up from her chair crazily. Ty Lee looked almost scared at Azula's sudden movement.

"Stop crying. It's annoying." Azula said in a dull monotone that hid the adrenaline she could feel running through her body. She hated the confusion on Ty Lee's face, and the tear stains on her sleeves, and the way her eyes were red.

_What do I have to do to make you smile again?!_, Azula angrily thought.

"Shut up." Azula whispered, moving closer to Ty Lee until she could hear her heartbeat. Could Ty Lee hear how fast Azula's heart was beating behind her calm mask?

"'Zula? What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked shakily. She looked like she didn't dare move away.

"I'm making you smile again." Azula breathed. Ty Lee looked like she was about to say something but Azula just smiled and pressed her lips against Ty Lee's softly. She expected to feel herself being pushed away, but instead Ty Lee flattened beneath her and kissed back. It was exhilarating to feel Ty Lee's mouth, to gently pull back her long brown hair. For the first time in a white, thought fled her mind.

The kisses became violent, and Azula found herself on top of Ty Lee, one hand behind her head and one pinning Ty Lee's left arm down. For one horrible second reality caught up with her, and she suddenly realized what had just happened.

Azula kissed Ty Lee. Ty Lee kissed back?

Before Azula could contemplate the consequences of her actions, Ty Lee had pulled Azula back down. Ty Lee's soft, gentle mouth touched Azula's ear, and whispered in the tiniest of voices: "Thank you Princess."

Azula sat up and pulled herself off Ty Lee. Her vision spun, and she felt like her lungs were crushed. The last few minutes seemed to be replaying over and over again in her mind. She couldn't see where she was, only Ty Lee's huge gray eyes.

_No, no, no. _Azula glanced at her desk and the map that rested on it. That was all she could think about now, she had to forget everything else.

Azula stood up straight and rearranged her face into one of pitying disgust. Ty Lee seemed dazed and lay back limply against her chair, smiling widely.

"You're welcome, Ty Lee. Now, I have much more important things to worry about so will you please calm yourself. I'd like to get _some_ work done tonight." Azula said. She wasn't sure why she said it, except that it was what she should say. She half hoped Ty Lee would start crying again; some excuse to kiss her one last time. Instead however, Ty Lee smiled sweetly and pulled her head up.

"Sure Princess Azula! Good luck!" she said cheerily. Azula scowled and sat back down at her desk.

"Oh and 'Zula?"

A second of silence while Azula tried to think of an appropriate response passed.

"What is it now?"

Ty Lee grinned wider than ever and flung her braid behind her back infuriatingly.

"I'm smiling. That's a good thing right?"

Azula wanted to throw something at Ty Lee. She shut her eyes and willed herself to breathe. Through clenched teeth she answered: "_Yes_ Ty Lee, that's a _very _good thing."

**La End.**


End file.
